Only You
by sapphirerose421
Summary: Relationships with Shinichi never seems to work out. Or maybe Kaito hadn't yet found his type. In which, Kaito tries and fails to find out what type of person Shinichi would like until he doesn't. Fluff with a bit of sadness in the beginning. Kaishin. Poor Kaito tries too hard and Shinichi just wants the genuine person. Shinichi's stupidly sweet, no wonder Kaito can't get over him.


**Hey guys sorry I haven't been posting but I will continue all my stories. This is just a small tribute to Shinichi's birthday. It's from an online prompt**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DCMK, just merely** **obsessed** **with it.**

She chewed on her bottom lip, hands clutching at the sides of the seat. Her silver eyes stared imploringly at the other's sapphire ones, silently pleading that he wouldn't utter the words she had heard many times before.

"I'm sorry but I don't think that this is working out," the other stated seriously. He shifted uncomfortably, and sighed as he looked at her with those regretful eyes that she both loved and detested with the same breath. She had heard those same lines five, no- ten times before and every time he dumped her, she fell deeper in love. Wisps of blonde hair fell into her face, obscuring her vision. This was it. It was over.

He smiled gently, taking her hand in his and smoothing out her fist. "I hope you find happiness soon," a pause, "and I'm sorry I can't be the one to give it to you. Thank you. For everything," and with those words, he left.

Her eyes followed the back of his head, watching as he spoke to the waitress to settle the bill before leaving. She let herself lean back against the seat as the chime of the bell on the door signaled that he had left. Staring at the ceiling of the quaint little cafe on the corner of a busy street in Yokohama, she let out a long sigh. Another rejection. Another failure. Yet, she still hadn't given up. Couldn't really. Not when he treated her like a precious gem from the minute they met up until she ruined it once more. Not when he looked so regretful at the thought of breaking up with her. And not when he steeled himself and did it anyways because that was what was best for both of them. No matter what she did, they just didn't click.

Her thoughts were interrupted with the soft sound of the clinking of dishes. She quickly sat up, hoping in vain that it was him returning despite knowing it wasn't. Still, she was greeted with a familiar sight. Not of him, sadly, but of a cake. Strawberry shortcake. Her "favorite". Shinichi always ended things this way. With a regretful goodbye, a wish for happiness, and her "favorite" dessert. The first time it was a raspberry tart, the second, a mango parfait, the third a watermelon smoothie, and so on. Last time it was a lime cheesecake, and this time, a strawberry shortcake. Each sweet treat left a sour taste in her mouth. Each treat representing another failure. Still, she thought, digging into the cake, it was hard _not_ to be in love with Shinichi when he did this every time. When he remembered every insignificant detail about "her".

Brushing the crumbs off her fingertips, she stood up and left. She exited the cafe and turned away from the busy street and into an alley.

The person who emerged, however, was not a beautiful blonde with molten silver eyes and a fashionable yellow, floral print sundress. Kaito sighed, running his hand through his hair as he hoisted the bag up so it would fit more securely on his shoulder, the blonde wig nestled inside. Another disguise wasted and another persona down the drain. He wanted to scream in frustration. And would have too, if it wasn't for the fact he was currently in the center of a crowded city. Maybe he would when he got home. This required a gallon of chocolate ice cream, _at the very least._ Guys, girls, studious, daring, rambunctious, or shy, NONE of them worked out. Kaito was about to declare Shinichi as an aromantic and move to Antarctica to live with the penguins because clearly he wasn't going to get over Shinichi any time soon.

An hour later, Kaito exited the train station, only to find that it was raining. Heavily. Of course it was. Kaito groaned, why did he choose to make Satsuki, his latest persona, live in Yokohama? Otherwise he could have been home already. To make things worse, he didn't even have an umbrella. 'Shinichi would have probably have had an umbrella', a traitorous part of his brain mentioned. Kaito swore inwardly, 'of course Shinichi would have an umbrella. He was always prepared, now shut up, brain' he thought back viciously before realizing that he was having an argument with himself. Kaito looked forlornly at the grey sky. 'Reflects my mood. What is this? A TV drama?' he grumbled uncharitably at the sky before deciding to just make a run for it.

Kaito flopped on his couch, not caring that his wet clothes were seeping into the soft fabric of the couch and ruining it or that he was freezing cold and likely to be sick if he didn't get up soon. Still, he chose to ignore his mind's warnings, flopping into bed and brushing his files carelessly on the floor. Regret could wait until the morning. He was just too tired.

'Tomorrow', he promised, 'tomorrow, I'll try again.' And with that, fell into a dreamless sleep.

 **TBC**

 **Sorry this is so short guys, I ran out of time.**

 **Anyways I'll be back hopefully by next month and continue all my stories!**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHINICHI!**

 **See ya!**


End file.
